Love In London Town
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They meet again in London and everything changes. MeredithAddison! AU after S4 crossover.


**A/N: Set 6 years after the Season 4 crossover, so anything after that point is AU, explained more in the fic =) Again, thanks to Clai for all her help, ILY!**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

"Meredith?" Addison exclaimed as she walked in to the 85th Annual OB-GYN, Neonatal and Pediatric conference in London to see a familiar dirty blonde waiting by the door of the conference room.

"Addison! Hi!" Meredith smiled walking over to her "I wondered when I'd be seeing you"

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked "I thought you were neuro, right?"

"I just did a clinical trial on malignant gliomas in kids, it was a whole other ball game to the one I did before, and this one I'll actually get the credit for" she said with a slight laugh "So anyway, they invited me out to give a lecture on it, tomorrow at noon"

"Well, I'll be sure to catch it" Addison smiled "So, how are you? It's been, a long time"

"6 years" Meredith said with a breath "Yeah I'm, I'm good, still in Seattle but I transfered to Seattle Presbyterian, everyone's still close by, so, it's all good"

"You transfered" Addison said raising her eyebrow "I didn't think you'd ever leave that place"

"Well, when your boyfriend gets a your half-sister pregnant it kind of puts a downer on a place y'know" Meredith said dryly.

"Wait, what?" Addison exclaimed.

"We got back together, after you visited, we gave it another go, and then a couple of months down the line, just after he moved in with me, Izzie walked in on him and Lexie, and an ultrasound machine" Meredith sighed "He'd been sleeping with her behind my back, pretty much the whole time"

"Oh my god" Addison muttered "So this, this was 6 years ago?"

"Yeah" Meredith nodded "The kids 5 now, a boy, don't know his name, everyone kind of avoids the topic around me, I'm not, I'm not still in love with him, I am so over him, I've moved on but it still pisses me off"

"Yeah, it still pisses me off sometimes too"

"Sorry" Meredith winced.

"Oh god not you" Addison said with a laugh "It was never about you, it's about him"

"See, I said that at first, but then she started bragging about the whole thing, would stand at the nurses station knowing I was there and tell all her friends how perfect her baby was and how perfect things were with Derek and everything was perfect this, perfect that, I just wanted to kill her, so I left, I just couldn't stay there"

"Sometimes you just need new place" Addison said softly "So, I have to go in there and set up but, what are you doing tonight?"

"Room service" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Well, how about, we go out for a walk, get some take out and sit down somewhere touristy"

"Sounds good" Meredith smiled "Meet in the lobby at 6?"

"Perfect" Addison smiled "Well, I hope you enjoy me droning on for 2 hours"

"You'll be great" Meredith smiled softly "See you later Addison"

"See you later" Addison said squeezing her arm.

~x~

"I still can't believe he did that to you" Addison said quietly as she walked with Meredith towards Trafalgar Square.

"I still can't believe you're eating McDonalds" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Why?" Addison laughed.

"Because, you're you, you're, champagne and fine dining, you're not….McDonalds"

"I'm not a snob y'know" Addison smirked.

"No, I know, I wasn't saying…." Meredith said quickly.

"Relax Meredith, I know you weren't" Addison smiled "Let's sit" she said as they reached Trafalgar Square, they sat down on the stone benches against the wall and ate their food.

"She wanted to be your sister" Addison said simply "When I was in Seattle, I got the impression that, she really wanted to be your sister, Callie said she basically stalked you she wanted to be your sister so badly, and then, and then she does that, that's, horrible"

"Yeah" Meredith breathed "It really is, I wanted, I really wanted to hit her, I almost did once but, I just couldn't, if she wasn't pregnant I probably would have but, I'm not that cruel, and it's not the kids fault"

"Hmm" Addison sighed.

"So….anyone to go home to back in LA?" Meredith asked.

"No" Addison said with a laugh "I haven't had a serious relationship in just over 5 years, Kevin the SWAT cop, I messed that one right up, but after that, there have been guys, flings, just sex type of things, but nothing serious, how about you? How's life after McDreamy?" she teased.

"For the first year there wasn't really anything, the odd one night stand but, I didn't want to be known as a slut at Seattle Pres too" she smirked.

"You weren't…."

"I was" Meredith said with a laugh "But, yeah, I needed to be different, so after that first year I kind of avoided any kind of person, but then I met Lizzie"

"Lizzie" Addison said raising her eyebrow "As in, a girl?"

"As in a girl" Meredith laughed "There's always been a part of me that's liked women, I just never really acted on it, apart from one time in college, I was with her for a couple of months but it wasn't serious, but then I met Lizzie, she started working at the bar by the hospital, the equivalent to Joe's, and we just, hit it off, we dated for just over a year, in the end she just, couldn't handle my work schedule, which I understood, and I think, I think I did love her, but we just drifted, we're still friends, we're really good friends actually, we can still talk to each other and it doesn't get weird, I see her at the bar, she's got a new girlfriend now and she's happy, so that's, good"

"Wow" Addison muttered.

"What?" Meredith said with a laugh.

"I just, didn't ever picture you as…."

"A lesbian?" Meredith smirked.

"That's not what I meant"

"Yes you did" Meredith laughed.

"Ok I did but, I just, I wish I'd have known that before"

"Before?" Meredith said raising her eyebrow.

"Before I told you to get him back" Addison said quietly "If I knew that before, I wouldn't have told you to do that"

"Well, what would you have told me?" Meredith asked.

"I would have told you that, I could reschedule my flight and book a hotel room" Addison said quickly with a slight blush "Oh god I can't believe I just said that" she said hiding her face in her hands, she sighed heavily and threw her trash into the bin.

"No no, that's, that's interesting" Meredith said with a slight smirk.

"Oh god" Addison groaned with a laugh.

"Addison" Meredith said stroking the back of her hand "I wish you knew before too"

"What?" Addison said snapping her eyes to Meredith's.

"I wish.." Meredith whispered moving closer to her face "..you knew before too"

"Really?" Addison asked inching closer to her.

"Really" Meredith whispered crashing their lips together, her hands came to Addison's face as Addison's slipped around Meredith's waist, tongues moved together slowly, after a minute or so they slowly pulled away, their foreheads pressed together.

"Well…." Addison breathed "That was…."

"Yeah, that was…." Meredith said with a tiny smile, she pressed their lips together briefly before pulling away, she sat curled up against Addison's side, Addison's arm wrapped around her shoulders, her other hand making circles on Meredith's arm.

"I like London at night" Meredith said quietly "How it's all still moving but it still feels peaceful"

"Yeah, I guess it does" Addison whispered "Do you want to go for a walk? Down to Buckingham Palace, it's just that way" she said pointing out to the entrance of The Mall.

"Sure" Meredith smiled, they stood up, both brushing themselves down a little, as they started to walk Meredith reached out and linked their fingers together, Addison smiled softly to herself and squeezed her hand a little.

~x~

"So…." Meredith started as she stepped into the hotel elevator with Addison.

"So…." Addison breathed.

"You're coming to my room right?" Meredith asked bluntly.

"Of course" Addison replied, as the elevator doors opened on the correct floor Meredith led Addison to her room, as soon as they were inside and the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was on the door and it closed behind them lips were upon lips, as they stumbled towards the bed they lost their clothes, Addison sat in the middle of the bed, Meredith sat on her lap, her legs wrapping around her back as their lips met, Addison trailed kisses down Meredith's neck and across her breasts.

"Addison" Meredith whispered "Have you ever, done this before?"

"You're asking this now?" Addison said before she suckled against Meredith's left nipple, teasing the right with her thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah" Meredith said with a slight gasp.

"No" Addison said after releasing her breast from her mouth "No I haven't, now shut up"

"Ok" Meredith whispered "Lie back" she said nibbling on Addison's ear lobe, Addison slowly lay on her back as Meredith turned herself around, hovering her wetness over Addison's face, she wrapped her arms around Addison's thighs and pulled them up a little so her tongue could lick a slow line down Addison's slit, they both gasped a little as both of their tongues connected with each others clits. They used a mix of tongues and fingers to pleasure each other, both of them let out moans and whimpers as their orgasms built.

"Oh fuck, don't stop" Meredith moaned loudly as Addison used her fingers to spread Meredith's lips apart, her tongue dipping into her hole and swirling a little, Meredith ground against her and let out long moans, her own fingers rubbing harshly against Addison's clit "Oh god, oh god Addison" Meredith moaned, she continued to moan as she lapped her tongue against Addison's wetness.

"Oh Mer" Addison moaned against her skin "Oh god Mer"

They came in sync, toes curling, bodies tensing, loud cries of each others names, juices spilling out quick and fast, hearts pounding, as her orgasm began to subside Meredith climbed off Addison and moved to lie next to her.

"That was amazing" Addison whispered as Meredith lay in her arms, their bodies wrapped around each others.

"Yeah, it was" Meredith breathed "It really was….are you sure that was your first time?"

"I'm sure" Addison said with a laugh.

"Well" Meredith smirked "You could've fooled me"

"Um, thank you?" Addison laughed.

"No, thank you" Meredith laughed kissing her softly "God what the hell did we just do?"

"I don't know" Addison said kissing her "But, I'd quite like to do it again" she said with a grin.

"Later" Meredith said with a giggle as Addison's fingertips brushed against her hip "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what?" Addison frowned.

"Why did you want to be with me, or, have sex with me anyway, why did you, if you've never...with a woman before and, why me?"

"It's not that I've never wanted to have sex with a woman before, it's just the opportunity was never there, Derek was my first guy, it didn't feel right until I met him, and then I stayed with him, so I really experience anything else until, well until Mark, and I just never felt right pursuing women, I wanted it to feel right and, and there's always been something about you, at first I thought maybe it was because Derek wanted you so I wanted to see why, but then I realized it wasn't that at all, especially when I found out you weren't together, it was you, it _is_ you, you're just so, beautiful, and kind and caring and funny, and you don't try to be something your not, your you, I love that about you, you don't really care what anyone else thinks, but you were straight, in my mind you were straight, so I didn't even think of acting on it"

"Even if I knew you were interested, I don't think I would've pursued it, if you'd have asked I would've said yes but, I wouldn't have pursued it myself, you're just, way out of my league" Meredith said with a laugh.

"How the hell am I out of your league?" Addison smirked.

"Have you seen you?" Meredith laughed "You're, so perfect, and beautiful and, you're amazing, and so out of my league"

"We're in the same league" Addison said kissing her neck "You're so perfect, and beautiful, and amazing"

"I'm so sorry" Meredith whispered.

"What for?" Addison said stroking her hair softly "What Mer?"

"For the prom, I'm so sorry"

"Oh Meredith" Addison sighed "That was 7 years ago, I'm over it, I know you didn't do it on purpose, I know that, it was just a mistake, I know mistakes, I've made mistakes, you made a mistake, it was a long time ago Meredith, things are different now"

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "They really are….do you think, do you think this is a mistake?"

"No, I don't" Addison said simply before kissing her.

~x~

"Hey!" Addison smiled as Meredith left the conference room later that day "You did amazing" she said hugging her.

"So you couldn't see that I was nervous as hell?" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"Not even a little" Addison smiled "You were great Meredith"

"Thanks" Meredith breathed "So...we need to talk"

"I know" Addison said softly "Why don't we change into something more casual, and go to St James Park, sit on the deck chairs"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "Let's do that"

~x~

"We have separate lives" Meredith said simply as she sat in the deck chair next to Addison's, their fingers linked together between them, both of them slightly turned on their sides to face each other.

"Yeah, we do" Addison nodded.

"Do you even, want to, be with me?" Meredith asked quietly "You've been with men all your life Addie, do you really want to change that?"

"I think I proved last night that that really isn't an issue Mer" Addison sighed "The issue is where we live, because I'm in LA and you're…."

"In Seattle" Meredith breathed "I know"

"Maybe, maybe we should, try long distance, my schedule is as flexible as I want it to be, the beauty of working in a practice, I can come over every two weeks for a couple of days, and then whenever you can get time off you can come to me, just while we settle into, us, I know it'll be hard but, I think we can do it, if, if you want to"

"I want too" Meredith said softly "I really want too"

Addison leaned in and kissed her softly "So, this is it, we're together"

"We're together" Meredith smiled.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey Lizzie" Meredith smiled hopping up onto a barstool "Can I get a beer?"

"Sure" Lizzie smiled "I haven't seen you in a while, how'd that conference go?"

"Good" Meredith smiled "Really really good"

"Oh my god" Lizzie said with a laugh as she passed her a beer "You dirty bitch, you got laid didn't you"

"Maybe" Meredith teased.

"Guy or girl?"

"Girl" Meredith smirked.

"One night or serious? Well, it can't be serious right, you were in London, ooh, were they British?"

"They're American, and it is serious" Meredith sighed contently "Except, she lives in LA so, it kind of sucks, but we're going to try long distance for a while, she runs her own practice with a group of friends so she can get time off easily, she's coming over next weekend"

"See, most people go to London and come back with souvenirs, you come back with a long distance girlfriend" Lizzie laughed "So, what's her name?"

"Addison" Meredith smiled.

"Addison" Lizzie repeated "Wasn't your exes wife called Addison?"

"Um" Meredith said biting her lip.

"Oh my god" Lizzie gasped "No, no you, you wouldn't, you wouldn't right?"

"I would" Meredith smirked.

"Oh my god" Lizzie laughed "Meredith you, you're insane"

"Probably" Meredith said with a laugh "But, it works, we work, so far anyway, and the sex, oh my god Liz it's, it's amazing, she's, I'm her first woman, and I swear she's lying, I really do"

"Wow" Lizzie mumbled "So do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so" Meredith said softly.

"I think it will" Lizzie smiled "It's about time you got laid"

"You're telling me" Meredith laughed.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey!" Meredith smiled as she opened the door to her apartment to see Addison standing in front of her.

"Hey" Addison smiled "I would've got here sooner but this apartment is in a secret street I swear, the cab driver went round and round in circles and…." Meredith cut her off with a kiss.

"You were rambling" Meredith whispered "Y'know, if I could've gotten off work earlier I would've picked you up"

"I know" Addison smiled "God I missed you" she said kissing her again "So much"

"Do you want to do the whole talking catching up thing now or after the sex?"

"After the sex" Addison whispered crashing their lips together.

~x~

"Oh god" Meredith moaned as Addison kissed a trail of kisses up her body, the last on her lips "That was amazing"

"Hmm, it really was" Addison smiled.

"I missed you" Meredith said sadly "I hate this already"

"It's for the best" Addison said softly "I just, I don't want either one of us to have to pick up our lives and move across the country until we're sure this is going to work, I want this to work, and I think it will, but we just have to be sure, we've both had our hearts broken too many times Mer, I want to get this right"

"I know, me too" Meredith smiled "We can do this Addie"

"We can do this" Addison said squeezing her hand.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"Hello?" Addison said answering her phone as she sat on her deck.

"Addison, I, I need you" Meredith sniffled.

"Oh honey what's wrong? What happened?"

"My, my father died, and I know, I know I shouldn't care, because he was, horrible to me and, and I shouldn't care but I feel like, if I don't go to the funeral I won't, I won't get closure, but then if I go Derek will be there, and Lexie, it, it was Molly who called me, she, she said she understood if I didn't want to be there but, and, I, I don't know what to do" she choked.

"Sshh, it's ok" Addison said soothingly "Meredith, if you want to go, if you need closure, then go, we can sit in the back, you don't have to see anyone"

"We...we?" Meredith stuttered.

"You said you needed me right? And I love you, I'm not leaving you to go through this on your own, when is it?"

"In 2 days" Meredith sniffled.

"I'll come right out sweetie, I have to go now, I have a patient, but try and relax, call Cristina or someone, I'll call as soon as I'm done ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, bye Mer"

"Bye" Meredith whispered, she took a second to think about all the words that had come from Addison's mouth, and then the realization hit her, she quickly redialed the number and as soon as Addison answered she spoke "Did you mean it?" she asked quickly.

"Meredith..wha...what?" Addison stuttered.

"You said you love me, did you mean it?"

"I, I said that?"

"You said that, you said, I love you, did you mean it?"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "Yeah I meant it, the past 6 months Mer, I know it's been hard, but I love you, and no distance between us can change that"

"I love you too" Meredith said with a small smile "I love you, go, go deal with your patient, we'll talk later, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said with a laugh "Bye Mer"

"Bye Addie"

~x~

"You okay?" Addison whispered as herself and Meredith snuck into the back of the church days later, slipping onto the back bench.

"I'm fine" Meredith whispered back "Don't let go" she said squeezing her hand.

"Never" Addison said squeezing it back, they both sat quietly as the service began, Addison never letting go of Meredith's hand "Do you want to go to the graveside?" Addison whispered as it came to an end.

"I just, from, from a distance, I don't want to be right there"

"Ok" Addison said softly, they let the church filter out before following the crowd, they stood next to a tree in the distance as the coffin was lowered into the ground, as they turned to leave they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Me...Meredith? Addison?" Derek stuttered, Meredith stayed shock still, Addison turned to face him "Don't" she said firmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"She needed closure, and now she's got it, we're leaving, you do not get to speak to her" she said simply "Come on Mer" she said pulling her away "Just breathe" she whispered squeezing her hand, as they reached the car they were interrupted by another voice.

"Meredith?"

Meredith turned around "Molly" she said softly.

"You came"

"I came" she nodded "I needed closure"

"I know" Molly nodded "He, he hated himself y'know, for what he did to you, he, he always regretted it"

"Yeah, he probably did" Meredith sighed "I'll never forgive him Molly, he really hurt me, he was supposed to be my Dad, and he just, he left me, and then when I let him in again, I know, I know he was upset, about your Mom, I understand that, but he slapped me Molly, and that was, horrible, I don't hate him, deep down I probably still love him, but I won't forgive him"

"I understand" Molly said squeezing her hand "I wish, I wish we'd have, gotten to know each other, we could've been real sisters, I wanted to be your sister"

"Yeah well so did Lexie and then she had an affair with my boyfriend" Meredith snapped "Sorry" she sighed "Sorry that's, I know that has nothing to do with you, but what she did, that's unforgivable"

"I know" Molly nodded "She screwed up, I did a lot of yelling, a lot of Mom would be so disappointed in you"

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know" Molly said with a small smile "But she deserved it"

"She deserved a slap" Addison mumbled.

"Addie" Meredith said hitting her on the arm.

"What?" Addison said with a laugh.

"Well, I should, go" Molly sighed "It was great to see you both, I wish it wasn't because of, this but, thank you for coming, it, it would've meant a lot to him"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered "Goodbye Molly"

"Bye" Molly said backing away.

"Let's go home" Addison said kissing Meredith softly.

"Yeah, let's go home" Meredith sighed "Thank you" she said hugging Addison tightly.

"What for honey?" Addison said tucking some hair behind Meredith's ear.

"For being here" Meredith said reached up and kissing her deeply.

"What the hell is this?" Derek exclaimed from in front of them.

"Derek" Lexie said trying to grab his wrist.

"Addie let's go" Meredith said reaching for the passenger door.

"Meredith what the hell is going on?" Derek exclaimed again "What the hell are you doing?"

"Derek it's none of your business" Lexie hissed trying to pull him away "Don't do this, not today, please"

"Did you know about this?" Derek said turning back to her.

"Yes, I did know about this" Lexie sighed "People don't talk about her in front of you Derek, you know that, just like nobody tells her anything about us, now grow the hell up, this is my _fathers_ funeral and I am not having you ruin it because you can't wrap your head around this, we have to go and pick up our _son_ now, so shut up, and grow up, I'm going to wait in the car" she said storming away from him.

"You have no right to talk to her Derek" Addison said as Meredith quickly climbed into the car "You screwed her over, with her _sister_, her sister Derek! That is so, I can't believe you'd do that, the man I married wouldn't do that"

"Well that was a long time ago Addison" Derek spat.

"Yeah, it was, exactly, it was a long time ago, it's been over 7 years since we got divorced and over 6 since you broke her heart, and y'know what, she's all glued back together now, and that isn't down to me, that's down to her, moving away from you was the best thing she has ever done, I hope you're happy Derek, I really do, because me and Meredith, we're happier than we've ever been before, goodbye" Addison said slipping into the drivers seat, she started the car and sped off, as they left the church grounds Meredith started to cry, Addison pulled over and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok" she whispered "You're ok"

"I love you so much" Meredith sobbed.

"I love you too honey, so much" Addison mumbled into her hair "Why don't we have a nice warm bath when we get home, candles, wine, music, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect" Meredith breathed "Let's go home"

"Let's go home" Addison smiled.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Ad..Addison" Meredith stuttered as she opened her apartment door "What are you doing here! You're not supposed to be here until next weekend"

"Shut up" Addison whispered crashing their lips together, she pulled in her suitcase and the door slammed shut, their lips never leaving each others, Addison guided them to the bedroom, clothes were ripped off bodies before they reached the bed, Addison sat Meredith down on the edge of the bed and got down onto her knees in front of her, she slowly started to lick her wetness, her hands spreading Meredith's legs.

"Oh god" Meredith moaned "Oh god I love you, ohh" she threw her head back, her hands gripping on to the sheets, her whole body shook in pleasure "Fuck Addie" she groaned as Addison's tongue swirled around her clit "OH god" she moaned, she collapsed onto her back, her whole body grinding against the bed, her hips thrusting forwards, Addison kept licking as she came down from her high before kissing a trail up Meredith's body, lying between her legs.

"Hi" Addison whispered with a smile.

"Hello" Meredith said with a laugh "Not that I didn't enjoy that Addie, because I really" she said kissing her lips "Really" she said kissing her neck "Did, but, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my stuffs being shipped over here for tomorrow night so I thought I'd come and make some room in your closets"

"What?" Meredith gasped.

"I can't do this anymore, live apart from you, this is it for us Mer, I'm in this forever, I don't ever want to be apart from you again, I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith whispered kissing her softly "Are you sure you want to be out here? Leave LA?"

"I'm sure" Addison smiled "I'm really, really sure"

"Well then" Meredith said pushing Addison onto her back "I guess it's time to welcome you home"

"Yeah, I guess it is…." Addison grinned.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
